Tsunade the Guardian
by MicHa3l.Ang3Lo
Summary: Tsunade is the one that takes care of Naruto after the Kyuubi is sealed in him. What difference will it make? read and find out... oh yeah..rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Tsunade—Baa-chan

Two hours after the sealing of the Kyuubi 4 people were gathered inside the office of the Hokage, one of them was the reappointed Sandaime Sarutobi, the others were Tsunade, of the legendary three, next to her was her assistant, Shizune and the last one was Jiraiya, the toad sage. All were gathered around a small infant with a seal on his stomach.

"Sensei..." mumbles the toad sage. "Who is to care for the child now? With Minato and Kushina dead."

"I do not now Jiraiya, I will not be able to for the Hokage's duties are once again put upon me, nor will any of the leading clans since they are afraid that if they take the child into their custody they will become outcasts", says the old man with visible grief upon his eyes.

"Sensei, I know that i am his godfather, but with my duties in the spy network and I don't think that Orochimaru can handle another child in his care after adopting his godchild, Anko Mitarashi. If none will accept him in my stead then how will the boy survive?" asks Jiraiya with troubles etched on his face, it was a surprise that he was not breaki8ng down right now, after all sannin or not he treated Minato like a son, and he was his most prized student after the ame orphans.

"That is true Jiraiya without guardians i don't think that the boy will survive even up to his 1st birthday too much animosity and hate is driven to him by the village." Still the Sarutobi pondered his choices but then he hears a whisper.

" I-i will take him...".

"Are you sure Tsunade? With 12 year old Shizune-chan can you handle another child in your care?"

"yes sensei i think i still can, Shizune will help me, won't you Shizune-chan?" She asks her young apprentice.

"Hai Tsunade-sama...He could be like a brother to me" Shizune gladly replies.

"hmm..are you alright with this Jiraiya?"

"Well we have no other choice Sensei, but Tsunade must still promise me not to drink in front of young Naruto i wouldn't want my godchild have a bad influence, is that alright Tsunade-hime?" The Hermit asks with a straight face, that he barely wears.

"Yes Jiraiya ero-sannin" the slug princess jokingly answers.

"Good, then it is settled while Jiraiya is on his missions Naruto would be left in the care of Tsunade. I shall have the Senju family estate cleaned and be prepared for the three of you Tsunade."

"Arigato Sarutobi-sensei me and Shizune will gather our things from the apartment and be on our way to the estate. Could Naruto stay here for a while as we get our things?" the Sandaime answers with a brief nod and looks to his paper work " you are dismissed!"

"HAI!" the three then clears out of the Hokage office in deep thought if they were wise on their decisions.

(A/N) alright this was the prologue of my new fic..hope you like this guys..i'll update as soon as i can...R'n'R people so that i'll now what you'd suggest what happens to the next chap..oh yeah this was a bit short since it was just the prologue as i said so i'll make the others longer...anyway see you at the next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Meetings

Tsunade Senju, Hime to some being related to the Shodai and Nindaime Hokages. In all her years she never could have imagined herself taking care of two kids. Truth be told she never was a mother-figure to anyone, but now look at her, taking guardianship of the now 2 year old Naruto and a 15 year old Shizune. But she knows that if given the choice she would never take anything back. Naruto was right now playing with Shizune and her new friend Kurenai Yuuhi, who was one of the few people who was not either cold or afraid of Naruto.

Since the sealing of the Kyuubi 2 years ago people were either cold towards Naruto or indifferent of him. None would dare to attack him outright of course, either it was from the respect to the Senju family of whom the boy is as of now related to by formalities, or the fear of what would happen to them after Tsunade was finish with them. So all in all Naruto has grown a pretty normal childhood so far, albeit confused when he enters a shop that everyone would stare at him with either confused or scared faces.

In two months it would be Naruto's 3rd birthday and after that Tsunade decided to teach him the ways of the ninja and how to manipulate chakra. She did not care anymore that Sarutobi keeps telling her that it would be the boy's choice if he wanted a life of a shinobi, she simply wanted to teach the boy chakra manipulation and control since he mysteriously took few deep cuts when he got home from buying something from a shop close by.

*FLASHBACK*

"Tsunade-sama!" she heard Shizune's voice full of worry she went to her to find her carrying Naruto to his room with a few deep cuts on the shins and on his arms.

"what happened Shizune-chan?" she asked. "I do not know ma'am she just came through the front door bleeding with that bag of candy in his hands" Shizune replied with the hint of crying in her voice. "don't worry Shizune-chan he would be alright after all he has you as his ni-chan and don't forget that I am the best medic in the Ninja world" she says as she comforts the scared child.

"Tsunade-ba-chan..."Naruto weakly says.

They used simple healing jutsus on him that also served as Shizune's practical test to become Tsunade's apprentice.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Three weeks later—Senju clan gardens**

"Now Naruto try to move your chakra to your feet" Tsunade instructs Naruto. After only a week of basic chakra training Naruto was now being taught to climb trees with chakra.

"Hai baa-chan!" Naruto replies with a grin, he has progressed this far to make Tsunade proud.

"baa-chan? I never thought i'd see the day that you'd let someone live after calling you that, Tsunade-hime..hehehe" an unrecognized voice said.

"Jiraiya, when did you get back? You lousy old pervert!" Tsunade yells after hearing the gama sannin's voice.

"Just this morning, I came to give my report to Sarutobi-sensei and i heard that it was my godson's birthday so i came to give him my gift" the gama sannin beamed at Tsunade and added, "has Orochimaru visit yet?". "yes he came here with Anko-chan for Naruto's birthday party" Tsunade replied.

"party? Not making a big deal out of it i hope, was there a lot of people?" Jiaraya inquired. "no, not really, only me, Shizune, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei only oh yes and Kakashi-kun also dropped by" said Tsunade.

"really?..Kakashi, Minato's student huh?..hmmm..good for him looking at his Sensei's son..."he said then turned to Naruto, "hello Naruto, do know who I am?" he asked.

Glad to be finally noticed he answered, "no". Much to Jiaraiya's displeasure "well gaki i'm your godfather, and your father's sensei, the great Toad sage Jiraiya!" after speaking Tsunade whispered something to Naruto and he said, "ero-jiisan!" "WHAAT? Tsunade how dare you teach him to call me 'ero-jiisan' ?" Jiraiya shouts angrily at Tsunade, which earned him a kick from Naruto on the shins. "ouch! Gaki! Why did you kick me?" he asked Naruto. "Don't you dare hurt my baa-chan" Naruto declared as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket. "Tsunade where did he get that kunai?"

"It was a gift from Anko-chan", Tsunade replied as she smiled at Naruto, trying to protect her. She picks him up, kisses his cheek and carries him inside the house then calls to Jiraiya, "come back after giving your report to Sarutobi-sensei". She then disappears and Jiraiya takes off.

**Inside the bathroom-Naruto's Bathtime**

"Naruto can't you just call me kaa-san or jii-chan? Anything except Baa-chan, it make me look old" Tsunade asks as she pours some water over Naruto's head. "but baa-chan, Kyuubi-kaa-chan said she was my kaa-san."(Tsunade already told Naruto about the Kyuubi to make him ready for the village's treatment.) "well then call me Jii-chan, not 'baa-chan', ok Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asks again as she wonders how Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi. "O.k jii-chan" he then smiles as she finishes his bath and leads him out to the living room where Shizune was talking to Kurenai and Anko.

By this time Jiraiya has come back and was talking to Naruto.

"well Naruto-kun what have you gotten as gifts so far?" Jiraiya asks wondering if his gift was inferior to those he had already received. "well Orochimaru-jiisan gave me a practice dummy, Anko-nii-chan gave me some kunai, Kurenai-nii-chan gave me some scrolls since she said they would help in my chakra training, Hokage-obaa-san gave me some scrolls too, Shizune-nii-chan gave me a stuffed toy fox, and Kakashi-nii-san gave me a small katana, he said i should do some kenjutsu practice too." Naruto finished with a smile then pulled out the kunai and started playing with it again. "well Naruto here is my gift to you" as he gives Naruto a frog wallet with 50 ryo inside. Naruto puts the kunai down and examines it and says, "arigatou, ero-jiisan..." and he smiles and says to the wallet, "I'll name you gama-chan" and hugs the wallet which by this time was just as big as his two hands. "You're welcome, and i'm glad you like it gaki" Jiraiya says with a smile. 'he looks just like Minato, hope he gets the same number of fan-girls too' he thinks as he chuckled at Naruto playing with his wallet and fox toy.

***time skip for two years"**

"**Naruto-kun" **Kyuubi calls Naruto into his mind scape(A/n.. since Kyuubi acts as a mother figure something to Naruto she was not caged and Naruto's mind scape with her looks just like a house, and Kyuubi was in at human form and she willingly shares her chakra with Naruto at times of need in future chaps)

"haii kaa-san" Naruto answers. "**How have you been Naruto kun?"** Asks Kyuubi as she hugs Naurto in a mother like fashion. "I'm doing good kaa-san, why did you call me?" Asks Naruto as he gets out of the hug and sits on the Kyuubi's lap. **"I'm going to teach you how to contact me anytime you need me Naruto-kun as you know you are about to enter the Shinobi academy after a year and you will need my help child" **Kyuubi answers. " arigatou kaa-san, can you make me into a good ninja like my late tou-san and kaa-san?" he asks. "**I am simply here to help you, child what ninja you turn out to be will be decided by you only**" She says.

A/N—i know this chap is kind of crappy but i just wanted to update soon since classes are coming up and i'm gonna be in college and i might not update for a long time, well i'll try to update as much as possible and the longest period that i would be not updating is 1 month each...i hope...anyway R'n'R oh and umm...sorry if this doesn't live up to expectation yet but i promise to make it better on the next chaps, and oh yeah...i'm gonna pair Naruto up with Yugito so that's it...see yah...


End file.
